The Right Choice
by Trygvasson
Summary: In "The Disir," (Season 5), Arthur is challenged to be merciful towards the Old Religion or else condemn young Mordred to death. Arthur is torn and asks Merlin's opinion. Merlin, plagued by prophetic visions of Mordred killing Arthur, advises him to maintain the ban. That was the wrong choice, Merlin discovers. In this version, he makes the right choice. Oneshot


**Since my first story here was such a downer, here's an older, happier oneshot.**

 **In season 5 of BBC Merlin, episode "The Disir," Arthur is challenged to be merciful towards the Old Religion or else doom his kingdom. Arthur is torn and asks Merlin's opinion. Merlin, tormented by prophetic visions of Arthur's death at the hands of Mordred, counsels him to keep magic outlawed. That was the wrong choice, Merlin discovers. His actions brought about the future he was trying to prevent. So here is how it might have gone if Merlin had followed his heart instead of his head and let Arthur make the right choice.**

 **Originally published on my Deviantart page.**

 **Obviously, I do not own these characters.**

"Choose well, Arthur Pendragon," the Disir said in unison. "Choose poorly, and the future of all you hold dear will be lost."

Merlin stood behind Arthur, who had knelt. He had no idea how the king would respond. When Arthur had asked him last night whether he should submit to the Old Religion and let magic back into the kingdom to save Mordred, he couldn't bring himself to respond. The deepest part of him of course, the part bound to the magic that had flooded his soul since the day of his birth, wanted desperately for Arthur to choose leniency. Then, Merlin would at last be free to reveal his own powers to his friend. But then there was that other part of him, his thinking part, that had Seen the terrible future Mordred could wreak. That part wanted nothing more than to save Arthur from the danger that was young Sir Mordred. Merlin shifted uneasily, waiting for Arthur to answer the three hooded crones. It seemed even Arthur had yet to make up his mind.

Finally, Arthur spoke. "I cannot bow down before a Goddess I do not believe in, before an alter that has seen years of pain and blood instead of mercy and justice." The Disir stiffened, and Merlin closed his eyes, half stricken, half relieved. "But," the king continued, making Merlin's eyes flash open. "I mark your message. Ever since my father outlawed magic, sorcerers have been persecuted and murdered, even peaceful ones, even the children of sorcerers. This is a policy that has weighed heavily even as my head tells me to uphold it to protect others from the dangers of reckless magic users." Arthur paused then, as if uncertain of what to say next. The Disir watched implacably. Eventually, the king spoke again. "If you will withdraw your spell on Sir Mordred, I promise I will withdraw the edict against sorcery. Magic users will still be held to the same laws as the rest of the kingdom and will be punished if they use their skills to disrupt and injure the rest of us. But they will be judged for their deeds, not the tools with which they perform them." Arthur paused again, then said, "Can you accept that?"

The three Disir breathed in as one, and looked up in silence as if they were listening to their Goddess. Merlin supposed they probably were, and he waited with baited breath to hear the verdict. Finally, they spoke. "It is a beginning. Your judgement is forestalled." Immediately, the rune mark condemning Arthur, still lying on the floor of the cave, flew up into the hand of the central figure. That woman spoke again, "Be wary, Arthur Pendragon, your doom is postponed only, not avoided. If you fail to turn to the correct path, your kingdom will still be lost." As she spoke, she looked beyond Arthur to Merlin. Merlin understood: he still walked a tightrope. And these accursed prophesies weren't helping.

After a moment, Arthur stood up again, bowed to the Disir, and turned to leave the cavern. Merlin followed. As he followed, he couldn't help a smile. Whatever happened now, he was at least free to be who he was. He was tempted to conjure up some tricks just to scare Arthur now, but managed to contain himself.

Merlin and Arthur walked out into the sunny grove, and Merlin's smile grew. Arthur bent down to retrieve his sword, then glanced back at Merlin. His serious face turned quizzical. "What are you so happy about?"

Merlin shook his head gently, and kept walking. But he couldn't keep silent. "Did you mean it, Arthur? Are you really going to lift the ban on sorcery?"

He looked back in time to see Arthur rolling his eyes. "I am a man of honor, Merlin. I keep my promises. Of course I meant it." They kept walking towards their horses. When Arthur spoke again, he sounded a little irritated. "So, what are you so happy about?"

Merlin turned to him, positively bursting with delight. "I have something to tell you!"

Arthur looked at him strangely. "Okay…"

"No, really, you'll understand in a moment."

"Just spit it out already."

"I have magic!" It was so good to say it. Finally. Merlin breathed deeply. Somehow, just being able to say it made him feel free. He smiled at Arthur, who, annoyingly, had the same slightly bemused and irritated look on his face.

"I'm sorry, what?" Now the king was laughing.

"It's true," Merlin said, a little smugly.

"Yeah, right. And I'm the triple goddess." Arthur chuckled and went to untie his horse's reins.  
Smirking behind him, Merlin murmured a charm, and the reins untied themselves. Arthur stopped short. He looked back at Merlin, eyes wide, face pale. Merlin shrugged at him, and laughed out loud. He untied his own horse, mounted up, and started off towards Camelot. Several minutes later, Arthur finally caught up with him, still white as a ghost. "What on earth was that?!"

"Magic." Merlin kicked his horse to a canter. Arthur followed suit.

"Merlin!"

"Yes, your majesty?"

"How long have you been doing magic behind my back?"

"I was born with it."

"Wha—I'm pretty sure that's not how that works."

"Not usually, but you'd be surprised. There are actually as many prophesies about me as there are about you."

"What?"

"The Druids call me Emrys. You know, the sorcerer Morgana was so frantic about."

"Um…"

"Don't even ask me how many times I've saved your life with magic."

"You…"

"Questions?"

Arthur didn't respond right away. Their horses naturally slowed to a trot. Merlin looked over, then reached for Arthur's reins and stopped them both. "Arthur?"

The king moved his head a little, but he still looked stunned, at a complete loss for words.

"Arthur, it's still me. I've always been this way since I first came to Camelot. I didn't wheedle my way in to court for some nefarious purpose or anything." Now Merlin was worried that Arthur might renege on his promise after all. Maybe he should have waited to say anything.

Finally, Arthur spoke. "Why don't you hate me, Merlin? Up until now, I've spent my entire life hunting down sorcerers. Killing them. If you had been found out, I…" He seemed unable or unwilling to finish the thought.

"I wasn't found out, Arthur. And I don't think you'd have killed me even if I was. Even before you became king. You have always judged people by their hearts and their actions, not by their heritage or their skills, or anything else. I know, even if you don't, that if Uther when he was king had found out about me, you'd have helped me escape. And you'd have let me come back eventually once you were crowned. You forbade magic because of what happened in Uther's time. In a way, Uther was right. Magic is very dangerous, and there was no way for him at least to keep the kingdom safe with magic running wild. But you're different, Arthur. You can find a way for magic to be used for good in Camelot, I know it. And I'll help. Always."

Silently, the king nodded, then clicked his tongue at his horse. They started out again.

After a while, Arthur asked, "What all can you even do, Merlin? How powerful are you?"

Merlin grinned and said, "You'd be amazed, Arthur. The easiest thing for me has always been just moving things around. I did that by instinct when I was just a child. I also have good instinctual control of fire. But since I came to Camelot and started studying, I have learned a lot of different enchantments, including a number of healing spells I've used on you numerous times, when you weren't aware. There's a lot of variety in magic, you know. Also, I'm a dragonlord."

"Dragonlord? Actually, no, I'll find out about that later. Are you saying you could have healed my father?"

Merlin hesitated, but decided to tell the truth. "I was the mage who did try to heal Uther, actually."

"Wait, what? No, you weren't. That was some old man, actually the same old man who had tried to cause mischief in Camelot before…"

"I used an aging spell."

"You what?"

"Yup. And that other time, obviously, was me too. If you recall, that little bit of sorcery saved Gwen from execution." Arthur's mouth was hanging open in shock again. He seemed utterly distracted from his original question. But Merlin decided to finish explaining anyways. "I'm sorry about Uther, Arthur. The spell I used was working. He should have recovered. Afterwards, Gaius discovered that Uther was wearing an enchanted brooch to reverse any kind of healing magic. We suspect that Morgana placed it. The brooch made it so my spell killed him. I'm sorry. I didn't know what to do when it happened."

Arthur looked thunderstruck again. "It's alright, Merlin," he said faintly. "I'm sure you did everything you could." Merlin decided not to volunteer anything else. Arthur might have a heart attack.

Several hours later, Arthur asked, "Merlin, could you… do something?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"You know, magic."

"What did you have in mind?" Merlin snickered.

"Merlin."

"Yes?"

"Merlin!"

"Fine." Merlin reached out and conjured a flame in his open hand. He turned, hand outstretched to Arthur. "There, you see?" The king leaned back so sharply, his saddle slipped and he fell to the ground. He was ashen-faced again. "Whoops, sorry your majesty!" Laughing, Merlin used his magic to right the saddle, then to pick up Arthur and put him back on his horse. Arthur gasped and leaned forward, hugging his horse's neck.

"Merlin, never do that again!"

"You said to do something magic."

"I changed my mind."

"Well, if magic is going to be permitted, you're going to have to get used to it"

Arthur exhaled through his teeth. "I know. Just give me time."

Merlin studied him, then nodded.

A couple silent hours later, the king was of much rosier countenance, and no longer casting half-fearful glances at his longtime servant. "I can't believe how you kept this from me," Arthur said quietly, almost, it seemed, to himself.

Ahead of him, smile slipping, Merlin answered. "I've always told you I could keep a secret."

Arthur grunted. "Well, until now, I've never had any proof. You've immediately blabbed anything I've told you to keep confidential."

Merlin looked back and grinned again. Same old Arthur. And same old Merlin. But now, no more lies. Whatever the future now held, the present was certainly better.


End file.
